And I Liked It
by huntinglily
Summary: Written entirely in instant messages. Starring Faberry, with heavy doses of other favored friendships, relationships, and bromances. Faberry is endgame. When isn't Faberry endgame? T for language/later content.


**Hi guys! Okay so I'm currently taking a break from my other Faberry fic (Kurt's Promise) because I've got mega suckish writer's block. But this idea has been toying around in my twisted head for awhile and I just had to get it out.**

**This is entire fic will be written in instant messages (that's the plan, anyways). So if you don't like that style? Don't read it. Personally, I think it's fun and makes a quick read.**

**THIS FIC IS AU. Some of it will match what happened on the show, like Quinn and Puck having Beth. But most of it will be AU.**

**This fic will primarily contain Hummelberry (friendship), Kurtcedes (friendship), Brittana (relationship), Quinntana (friendship), Unholy Trinity (friendship), Puckleberry (bromance), Finchel (bromance), and of course my sweet kryptonite Faberry. However, all of the main characters in the first three seasons will make appearances.**

**Enough nonsense. Enjoy this, and please review if you like it. **

**(p.s. make sure you pay attention to the times of the messages, just to clear up timing confusion if you have any!)**

* * *

_Wednesday 8:17pm_

**Starberry**: Oh my god.

**KHummel**: You can say that again.

**Starberry**: What am I going to do?

**KHummel**: I don't really know what to tell you, girlfriend.

**Starberry**: How did this happen? How did I, Rachel Berry, get paired to do a duet with Quinn Fabray?

**KHummel**: Simple – Mr. Schue put you guys together. That's how you, Rachel Berry, got paired to do a duet with Quinn Fabray.

**Starberry**: Kurt! Be serious please. I'm freaking out! I mean, did you see the look on Quinn's face when Mr. Schue called out our names?

**KHummel**: I did indeed. The ice queen was not pleased.

**Starberry**: Honestly, what am I going to do? I didn't even get the chance to speak to her about it, seeing as she left the room as soon as Mr. Schue dismissed us. Doing a duet requires practicing, which requires meeting, which requires me being alone with Quinn, which is a scenario I do not see ending well for me! I'm too afraid!

**KHummel**: Rachel, please. Queen Frostine may be a bit harsh at times, but she's classy. She won't do anything to you one-on-one. She's smarter than that.

**Starberry**: Kurt Hummel, I do not appreciate your attitude.

**KHummel**: Said one diva to the next.

**Starberry**: I swear, Kurt.

**KHummel**: Oh look, she just got online. Now is your chance to talk to her about it. Message her!

**Starberry**: Haha, very funny. Quite the comedian today, aren't you?

**KHummel**: …

**Starberry**: Oh my god, you were being serious?! I can't just message her!

**KHummel**: Well heavens, why ever not?

**Starberry**: Now you're really kidding me, right? Me, Rachel, message Quinn, who hates me and has been tormenting me since freshmen year? Yes, you know what? You're right Kurt, that's an excellent idea.

**KHummel**: Oh come on, Rach. I think she's toned it down lately, don't you?

**Starberry**: Well, let's see. Today, she called me Short Stack instead of midget. I haven't been slushied since Monday. She only glared at me a couple times during glee. Sure, she's really toned it down. Such improvements.

**KHummel**: Rachel.

**Starberry:** Okay yes, I'll admit she's been somewhat…not as mean as she usually is. But it could be a set-up. She'll start to withdraw the attacks and the second I let my guard down and relax – BAM. Return of the ice queen and I somehow end up humiliated.

**KHummel**: Oh my god, Rachel. Just message her.

**Starberry**: FINE. But if I message you later completely traumatized, you'll know why!

* * *

_Wednesday 8:35pm_

**Starberry**: Good evening, Quinn. I hope you're doing well. I'll just get straight to the point – I am not blind to the fact that you are unhappy with being paired with me for the duet assignment this week. I assure you, the feeling is mutual. I mean, that sounded bad. I'm actually quite thrilled that we get the chance to sing together. I believe our voices will blend well. However, I know that, given our relationship, this is not a satisfying pairing for either of us. I hope we can look past our differences and work together to perform the best duet possible.

**QueenFabray**: Wow. You even ramble when you're instant messaging.

**Starberry: **I apologize for the lengthy paragraph. I thought it best we not avoid the obvious elephant in the room and cut straight to the chase.

**QueenFabray: **Do you always talk like that?

**Starberry**: Like what?

**QueenFabray**: You know. So properly. So adult-like.

**Starberry**: Oh. Well, I suppose…no. I don't. I just generally speak in that manner when I get nervous. It's a bad habit.

**QueenFabray**: Are you nervous right now?

**Starberry**: Did you read my first message?

**QueenFabray**: LOL point taken. Why are you nervous?

**Starberry**: Beg pardon, but are you kidding me? You're Quinn Fabray.

**QueenFabray**: Yes, I am. And you're Rachel Berry. Great to know that we know each other's names. You didn't exactly answer my question.

**Starberry**: If you must know, I'm nervous for a multitude of reasons. This is the first time we have ever interacted via instant message so that's nerve-wracking on its own, without the fact that we have been paired together for a duet hanging over my head. You do realize that being paired up means we will have to get together and practice which means having one-on-one time which is another reason my stomach is twisting itself into knots.

**QueenFabray**: You're rambling again. And all of those reasons had something to do with me. Do I make you nervous?

**Starberry**: Are you seriously asking me that question?

**QueenFabray**: Whatever, munchkin. Let's just talk about the duet. That was the purpose of this conversation in the first place, wasn't it?

**Starberry**: It was. As I was saying, we'll need to meet up in order to get this done. We have to discuss song options, put our duet together, work on the harmonies, possibly create some light choreography, and then rehearse until we have ourselves a winner.

**QueenFabray**: You make everything so complicated. We need to get together? Okay, done. What are you doing after school tomorrow?

**Starberry**: Well, tomorrow is Thursday so that means no glee practice. I'll probably head home and get my homework out of the way.

**QueenFabray**: Wrong. You're coming to my house to work on the duet.

**Starberry**: Oh. Okay. Well. Thank you. But I don't have a way of getting there. I don't have a car and my fathers both work during the day.

**QueenFabray**: No problem. Cheerios practice ends at 5 so you can go to the library after school lets out and get your homework done there. At 4:50, walk down to the football field parking lot and I'll meet you there at 5 and you'll come with me to my house.

**Starberry**: Well I'll admit that's very generous, but isn't that rather late? Won't you want to start your own homework and relax after a grueling 2 hours of practice? And what about dinner? I'm certain you'll want to eat around 6 as most people normally do, and that will only leave us an hour to get work done.

**QueenFabray**: Geez, I think you might say more when you instant message than you do when you actually talk. You can stay for dinner. I'll let my mom know to make something vegan tomorrow night.

**Starberry**: You know that I'm vegan?

**QueenFabray**: Well, yeah.

**Starberry**: Wow. I didn't realize you paid attention to my dietary habits.

**QueenFabray**: Please. It's not a huge deal or anything. And you're not exactly quiet about how gung-ho you are over animal rights and whatnot.

**Starberry**: Animal rights are extremely important!

**QueenFabray**: Oh god, don't start a riot. Will you just say yes to coming over to work on our duet and stay for dinner?

**Starberry**: Very well. I will meet you in the football field parking lot at precisely 5.

**QueenFabray**: I would've settled with you simply saying yes, but nothing's ever simple with you, is it?

**Starberry**: What's that supposed to mean?

**QueenFabray**: No way in hell I'm starting THAT conversation. I've had my daily dose of Rachel Berry insanity and nonsense. See you tomorrow.

**Starberry**: Very well. Goodnight, Quinn.

* * *

_Wednesday 9:15pm_

**Starberry**: You're still online?

**KHummel**: Of course. Not only was I waiting for you to return, but I was talking smack with Mercedes the Gossip Girl. Soooooo dirty deets – how'd it go with the frost bitch?

**Starberry**: Surprisingly well, believe it or not. I'm going to her house tomorrow night for dinner and discussion about our duet.

**KHummel**: Hell no. She invited you to her lair?

**Starberry**: Very funny. But yes, I suppose she did. And, if I'm being completely honest, she wasn't hostile in the slightest.

**KHummel**: Quinn Fabray wasn't hostile in the slightest.

**Starberry**: Well, okay. That was a bit of an exaggeration. She called me Berry and munchkin instead of Rachel, but munchkin is much tamer than midget. And she kept her sarcasm to a minimum. She acted almost…normal.

**KHummel**: Well, blow me down.

**Starberry**: It was strange but not unwelcome.

**KHummel**: Still think she's up to something?

**Starberry**: I can't be positive but I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

**KHummel**: You're going to Quinn Fabray's house. Still not over that fact. I'll be praying for you tonight.

**Starberry**: As will I. Goodnight, Kurt!

**KHummel**: Sweet dreams, diva. Your nightmare starts tomorrow.

**Starberry**: Kurt!

**KHummel**: Sorry, sorry. It sounded so foreboding, especially after the sweet dreams thing.

**Starberry**: You're incorrigible.

**KHummel**: Right back atcha.

**Starberry**: You're infuriating.

**KHummel**: You're impossible.

**Starberry**: Goodnight, KHummel.

**KHummel**: Goodnight, Starberry.

* * *

_Wednesday 9:32pm_

**KHummel**: Well, she's still alive. She's going to Quinn's house tomorrow after school for dinner and duet practice.

**CedesJones**: She's actually going to Quinn's house? Damn. The only people I've EVER seen go in there are Santana and Brittany. This is weird.

**KHummel**: Tell me about it. Think she's up to something?

**CedesJones**: When is that blonde bitch not up to something?

**KHummel**: Touché. Guess we'll find out what happens tomorrow.

**CedesJones**: You best keep me up to date on that, baby boy.

**KHummel**: Bitch, please. When aren't you up to date?

**CedesJones**: Touché. Meet you at your locker in the morning?

**KHummel**: As per usual. Mwah.

**CedesJones**: xoxo Gossip Girl

* * *

_Thursday 10:46am_

**Santanaaa**: Yo Blondie, what's this I hear about the midget coming to your house today?

**QueenFabray**: Oh yeah, sorry S. You and Brit can't come over like usual, I had to invite her over so we could work on our duet.

**Santanaaa**: You invited her over?

**QueenFabray**: Well yeah, I kind of had to, didn't I? We have to get this stupid assignment done.

**Santanaaa**: I've known you since we were five and you NEVER invite people over to your house. What gives?

**QueenFabray**: What are you talking about? I invite you and B over all the time.

**Santanaaa**: Well no shit, but you know as well as I do that we don't count. So I'll ask again. Why the hell are you letting the hobbit of all people come to your house?

**QueenFabray**: Did you not hear Mr. Schue yesterday? We HAVE to sing a duet together. I just want to get it out of the way and I'd rather do it at my house than at her house.

**Santanaaa**: Riiiiight. Okay.

**QueenFabray**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Santanaaa**: Oh nothing, nothing.

**QueenFabray**: ? Whatever. I'll still drive you and B home if that's what you're worried about.

**Santanaaa**: Damn straight you will. Try to keep the sexual tension between you and Berry down to a minimum until you drop us off.

**QueenFabray**: WTF there's no "sexual tension" between me and fucking Berry

**Santanaaa**: Oh baby, don't tell me you're that blind and naive.

**QueenFabray**: The only tension there is between me and her is how much I hate her and the feeling of wanting to slap her across that big loud mouth 24/7

**Santanaaa**: Mhmm. Yes, sucks to be you, doesn't it? Let's all take a moment to mourn for Quinn and her hard, hard life.

**QueenFabray**: Fuck off.

**Santanaaa**: Love you too, Q. See ya at practice.

* * *

_Thursday 1:15pm_

**Troutymouth**: Dude, did you hear about Rachel and Quinn?

**Puckasaurus**: No, what's up?

**Troutymouth**: Rachel's going to Quinn's house after school to work on their duet.

**Puckasaurus**: Oh hell, no! She's not messing with my Jew.

**Troutymouth**: You better warn her, bro. You never know what kind of shit Quinn's gonna pull with Rachel…

**Puckasaurus**: On it. Thanks, Sam.

* * *

_Thursday 1:23pm_

**Puckasaurus**: Listen up, Rach. You're my Jew and I love you, so don't take this the wrong way because I'm only trying to protect you. But are you sure you should be going to Quinn's house by yourself?

**Starberry**: Oh goodness, really? Noah, I'll admit that I was skeptical at first but as soon as Quinn offered me dinner, it seemed that she was being genuine.

**Puckasaurus**: I know Rach, but it's QUINN. And you know I love that girl with my whole heart, I mean I kind of have to, but she's crazy batshit when she's around you. I wouldn't put anything past her. And now you're gonna be alone with her?

**Starberry**: Noah, your concern is sweet but I honestly think it's unnecessary. I'm sure I'll be fine.

**Puckasaurus**: Well…alright. But if she does anything to hurt you, you CALL me, okay? I know she's the mother of my child, but you're my Jew. My bro. And bro's gotta look you for each other.

**Starberry**: I promise if I feel uncomfortable, you'll be the first person I contact.

**Puckasaurus**: Atta girl.

* * *

_Thursday 4:28pm_

**Winforfinn**: Hey Rach, are you okay?

**Starberry**: What do you mean, Finn?

**Winforfinn**: Well, I'm in the library too. I can see you sitting at the table in the corner and you've been staring at the same page in your history book for 15 minutes.

**Starberry**: You're here? Where are you?

**Winforfinn**: Look to your left, past the kid with the sandwich.

**Starberry**: Oh yes, there you are. Very funny, you can stop waving now. What are you doing here?

**Winforfinn**: My laptop broke so I have to use the library computers to do homework until I get it fixed. What about you?

**Starberry**: Just homework. Or well…attempting to do homework, as you saw.

**Winforfinn**: Yeah, back to my question. Are you okay? You seem a little distracted.

**Starberry**: Yes, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind.

**Winforfinn**: Rach, I can SEE you. You're biting your nails, which you only ever do if you're really really really nervous about something. What's going on?

**Starberry**: Alright Finn, if you must know, I'm going to Quinn's house today to work on the duet assignment and I'm a little stressed out about it.

**Winforfinn**: Wait you're going to her house? OMG you're kidding me.

**Starberry**: What do you mean by that?

**Winforfinn**: I mean, it's just…NOBOODY ever goes to Quinn's house except for Santana and Brittany. Even when we were dating, I only went to her house to pick her up for dates and stuff, and the most I ever saw of it was the front hallway.

**Starberry**: Well I mean, we have to work on our duet and she offered up her house as a practice spot. I'm also staying for dinner.

**Winforfinn**: Are you serious? Damn, that's…

**Starberry**: That's what, Finn?

**Winforfinn**: I don't know, Rach. That's really weird and unlike Quinn.

**Starberry**: To be honest, aside from her normal amount of sarcasm, she was actually quite nice about letting me come over and feeding me. She even remembered that I was vegan!

**Winforfinn**: Just be careful, Rachel. You never know with her.

**Starberry**: Thank you for your concern, Finn. Hopefully, things will go smoothly. Anyways, I have to go meet her in the parking lot now, so I'll see you tomorrow!

**Winforfinn**: Good luck!

* * *

_Thursday 9:20pm_

**CedesJones**: Have you heard from Rachel yet? It's almost 9:30 and I'm dying to know what went down.

**KHummel**: Not a word and she hasn't been online since this afternoon.

**CedesJones**: Damn. You think she's okay?

**KHummel**: Guess we'll see. I'll let you know when (…if?) she messages me!

**CedesJones**: You better!

* * *

_Thursday 9:31pm_

**Winforfinn**: Yo dude anything from Rach?

**KHummel**: Are you seriously messaging me to ask me that? Finn, you're two rooms away.

**Winforfinn**: But instant messaging you is so much easier! This way I don't have to get up.

**KHummel**: You're ridiculous. You may as well have just shouted your question.

**KHummel**: Oh, very funny.

**KHummel**: Okay, enough yelling! I get it! And no, I haven't heard anything from Rachel.

**KHummel**: Are you even looking at your laptop anymore?

**KHummel**: Oh forget it. I'm coming down the hall.

* * *

_Thursday 9:48pm_

**Santanaaa**: Hey B, you haven't heard anything from Q, have you?

**BabyB**: Nope. Are you freaked out because Rachel's at her house?

**Santanaaa**: What? No I'm not freaked out, just slightly concerned. You know if Q kills her, you and me are gonna have to cover Q's tracks.

**BabyB**: You make me giggle San, but you don't have to worry. Quinn won't hurt Rachel.

**Santanaaa**: I love how sweet you are about everyone, B. But Q and Rachel alone together for this long? If Q's willpower not to smack that little brat hasn't worn out by now, she deserves the award for "Most Patient Bitch on the Planet"

**BabyB**: You worry too much. They're fine. You'll see.

**Santanaaa**: Okay, B. You're right. Can I come over?

**BabyB**: To cuddle because you're nervous? You always want to come over and cuddle when you're nervous.

**Santanaaa**: I'm not nervous! I just don't trust Q not to do anything to Rachel and it'll look really bad if Rachel show up tomorrow with a five-star across her face.

**BabyB**: San. Stop worrying. Please?

**Santanaaa**: Fine, fine. But can I still come over?

**BabyB**: Sure, but we'll end up cuddling and it'll be because you're nervous.

* * *

_Thursday 10:08pm_

**CedesJones**: STILL nothing?

**KHummel**: You're almost as bad as Finn.

**CedesJones**: Well, it's past 10! That means, if she's not home yet, that she's been at Quinn's house for like five hours.

**KHummel**: I KNOW. I know, okay I'm nervous too.

* * *

_Thursday 10:15pm_

**Winforfinn**: You don't think Quinn ate Rachel, do you?

**KHummel**: Finn…go to bed.

* * *

_Thursday 10:22pm_

**CedesJones**: Diva alert! Rachel just got online! Message her!

**KHummel**: On it!

* * *

_Thursday 10:25pm_

**KHummel**: Rachel Barbra Berry, you are in all sorts of trouble, young lady. Where have you been for the past five hours, missy?!

**Starberry**: I was at Quinn's house! Obviously.

**KHummel**: Do not "obviously" me, Rachel! Do you mean to tell me that you truly spent five hours alone with Quinn Fabray and not a single drop of blood was shed?

**Starberry**: Of course we weren't alone for five hours. Her mother was with us for the first two before she left for a dinner party.

**KHummel**: So she just left you two alone in the house for three hours? And you somehow made it out alive?

**Starberry**: The duet sounds quite nice. I think we have a good chance at being the best performance this week.

**KHummel**: Oh my god. You're holding out on me. You know something I don't know.

**Starberry**: Kurt! I don't know what you're talking about.

**KHummel**: Dammit Rachel Berry, do NOT pull that with me.

**Starberry**: Pull what?

**KHummel**: I swear, Rachel.

**Starberry**: You really shouldn't swear. It's not polite.

**KHummel**: You have five seconds to tell me what happened at the ice queen's castle before I email the entire student body the picture of you at age 7 in the bathtub.

**Starberry**: WHAT? You have that picture?

**KHummel**: 5

**Starberry**: Kurt, where on Earth did you get that picture?

**KHummel**: 4

**Starberry**: Kurt, I'm not playing anymore. That's the most embarrassing picture of me ever taken. Did someone give it to you?

**KHummel**: 3

**Starberry**: Was it one of my fathers? This is SO embarrassing!

**KHummel**: 2

**Starberry**: Kurt, I'm begging you. No one can see that picture, please!

**KHummel**: 1

**Starberry**: FINE. She kissed me.

**KHummel**: WHAT?

**Starberry**: You heard me.

**KHummel**: Excuse me?

**Starberry**: She kissed me. Quinn Fabray kissed me. And I liked it.

* * *

**Ooooooooh cliffhanger!endings suck but not to fear, this will be a multi-chapter story.**

**As stated above, please review if you liked it!**


End file.
